Another Chance
by Squishy Moosh
Summary: As Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts, Snape noticed something different about how he acted, deciding to confront the young child, he finds out just how fragile and hurt he was. Non slash, abuse and mention of rape.


**Hi, This is my first story that I have written, tell me what you think :)**

**I don't own recognisable characters.**

* * *

Everything hurt, these holidays were particularly bad. Harry had just come back from Hogwarts when he was thrown into the house and handed a never ending list of chores, then when he didn't have time to complete them he was beaten. All his 'freaky stuff' was locked in the cupboard under the stairs, but he managed to save his wand, a quill and some parchment, hiding them under a floorboard in his room.

Not surprisingly, it was less than 24 hours before he got his first beating. To Harry, the bacon looked fine but Dudley saw a flaw in it and threw a fit. It was then Harry got his first black eye. He didn't bother complaining, he knew it would do no good.

As each day passed Harry got less and less chores done, leading to more beatings. On the last day of the holidays Vernon gave Harry his going away present. Leaving Harry broken and battered in the corner of his room, he walked out locking the door shouting, "good luck getting back to the freak school now, boy!"

Slowly Harry sat up and looked at the intensity of the injuries, finding three broken ribs, a broken wrist and ankle, and multiple cuts and bruises. Harry dug his bandages out from under his bed and dressed his wounds. Figuring he had about 6 hours until the Dursleys awoke he needed to come up with a plan to escape to make it to Kings Cross in time to catch the Hogwarts Express.

Gathering his wand and stuff from in the floor, he broke the locks and freed himself. Silently he crept downstairs and picked at the locks on the cupboard door, taking out his trunk and re-locking it. Slinking out of the house he trudged down the street and took out his wand, calling the Knight Bus, and started on his way to Kings Cross to wait for the train.

As Harry arrived at platform 9 ¾ he noticed his friends and quickly made his way to the train to avoid any questions.

Wincing Harry made his way down the train corridor trying to find an empty compartment. Upon finding one he pulled down all the shades and locked the door with a complex locking charm. Lying down on the seat he let his glamour charms drop as he slipped into darkness.

_Harry woke early in the morning and quietly went down to make the Dursleys breakfast. Making enough food for about 8 people, he went to place it all on the table when the family came downstairs, and sat at the table. As Harry walked over to the table with the pot of coffee Dudley stuck out his leg and Harry found himself spilling the coffee all over Uncle Vernon. _

_"You little bastard! How dare you spill coffee all over me! You will pay for this!" Vernon screeched. Standing up from his chair he dragged him from the room and up the stairs. Vernon threw Harry across the room and he hit the wall with a thud. _

_Harry whimpered and curled into a ball protecting his head with his arm and bringing his knees up to his face. Taking off his belt Vernon laid the first whip in between Harry's shoulder blades. Moving lower, he covered Harry's back, bottom and upper thighs with bloody, red welts._

_With each blow Harry sucked in a breath, trying so hard not to let out the scream that was descending through him._

_As his arm grew tired Vernon grabbed at Harry's arm and snatched him up off the floor throwing the young boy onto the bed ripping his pants off as he went, then took off his own..._

_Overcome by pain Harry slipped off into darkness._

Letting out a scream, Harry awoke with a jolt, covered in sweat and breathing fast from his nightmare. As he steadied his breathing he reached into his trunk pulling out his muggle razor and pushed up his left sleeve revealing red and inflamed cuts along with scars that littered his arm. Cursing, he noticed the lack of space, and transferring the blade to his other hand he pushed up that sleeve, making a neat cut, followed by another and another. As he watched the blood trickle down his arm he relaxed into his seat and waited to arrive at Hogwarts.

As the train neared he cast a quick cleaning charm on himself and his clothing, applied some bandages and replaced his glamour charm. Slowly he changed into his school robes, and got ready to get off the train and face the world.


End file.
